


Love shining in her eyes

by webofdreams89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Feelings, Fingerfucking, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webofdreams89/pseuds/webofdreams89
Summary: When Parvati boarded the train to take her back to Hogwarts for her eighth year, she never would have guessed that in just a few short months, she’d end up fingerfucking her best friend in a broom cupboard.
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Parvati Patil
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35
Collections: The Annual Femslash Kink Meme 2020





	Love shining in her eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Femslash Kink Meme]() prompt "Harry Potter: Parvati Patil/Lavender Brown, fingerfucking." It turned out to be more feelings and less porn. Oops.

When Parvati boarded the train to take her back to Hogwarts for her eighth year, she never would have guessed that in just a few short months, she’d end up fingerfucking her best friend in a broom cupboard. And yet here she was, pressing Lavender into the wall and sliding three fingers into her wet cunt over and over.

Her feelings for Lavender had hit her like an avalanche. One minute, Parvati was staring off into the distance as she contemplated her Defense Against the Dark Arts homework and the next she was fleeing the common room, shaking all over. All Lavender had done was tuck her curly blonde hair behind her ear and smile at Parvati, that lovely soft smile of hers that now made Parvati’s knees weak. One smile and then _feelings_. Feelings that had threatened to overwhelm her while she worked through them.

It wasn’t the first time Parvati had feelings for a girl. There had been prim and proper Daphne Greengrass and wild and feisty Ginny Weasley. It was the fact that it was _Lavender_ , basically the last person she was supposed to have feelings for. It, like, broke the friend code or something.

“Just tell her,” Padma had urged her, but Parvati couldn’t bring herself to do it. What a pisspoor Gryffindor she made. She could fight in a war and risk injury and death but didn't have the courage to confess her feelings to one of the people that knew her best. 

After nearly a week of awkward conversation, Lavender cornered her and demanded Parvati tell her what she’d done wrong. And Parvati couldn’t lie to her any longer.

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” she’d told Lavender, tears stinging her eyes. “It’s me that’s gone and mucked things up.”

Parvati’s heart caught at the frown that spread across Lavender’s face. How was it she could feel so much from just a frown?

“I don’t know what you’ve done, but I highly doubt you’ve mucked things up,” Lavender said after a long moment. She grabbed Parvati’s hand and gave it a firm squeeze. “You know you can tell me anything and I won’t judge you.”

Parvati squeezed her eyes shut and ripped off the bandage. “I have feelings for you,” she said. “I’ve only just realized.”

“Oh,” Lavender said, her voice so soft. “Well, that changes things, doesn’t it?”

Tears fell from Parvati’s eyes. “I’m so sorry, Lav. I didn’t mean for this to happen!”

Lavender pulled her in for a hug. “I’m glad you told me,” she whispered in Parvati’s ear. “Because I have feelings for you too.” Parvati’s heart exploded in her chest.

After that was long makeout sessions in abandoned corridors and silencing charms on Lavender’s bed when they cuddled together at night (and sometimes did more than that).

Parvati wished that their first time together was in a bed, but this was good too. She’d never get over the feeling of Lavender’s walls contracting around her fingers as she came. She’d never get over the soft smile Lavender gave her as she came down from the high of orgasm. And she’d never get over the way Lavender quietly said, “I love you, Parvati. So much.” 

She wanted it forever.


End file.
